RaeMin couple: Confessions of Love
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Raeseok yang mencintai Minho dan Minho yang membuat Raeseok menunggu hingga malam ditaman . . . cerita baru dengan summary yang makin aneh . . . maaf aku emang nggak jago bikin summary


**Raeseok pov's**

Aku mencintai seseorang dia sudah menjadi sahabatku selama 7 tahun lamanya.

Satu-satunya namja yang ku biarkan berkeliaran di sekitarku sesuka hatinya, satu-satunya namja yang ku biarkan merebut hatiku, dan satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuatku tertawa dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan.

Dia lebih tinggi 8 cm dariku dan umurnya 8 tahun di atasku. Memang umurnya jauh di atasku tapi apakah hanya karena umur aku tidak boleh mencintainya?.

kring..kring...kring

" waeyo oppa? "

" ah akhirnya kau mengangkat juga "

" waeyo oppa? "

" hari ini kau ada acara atau tidak? kuliahmu sudah selesai kan? "

" iya kuliahku sudah selesai, dan oppa pasti tahu kan kalau tidak ada yang akan mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat kecuali oppa "

" bagus, temui aku di tempat biasa "

" jangan sampai telat oppa "

" ne, tenang saja mungkin aku akan membelikan bunga kesukaanmu "

" wah thanks oppa "

ck Minho oppa selalu saja tahu kesukaanku dan itu adalah nilai tambahan dalam diri Minho oppa yang membuat aku menyukainya.

Mungkin kata menyukainya perlu diperbaiki menjadi mencintainya.

Ku tidak ingin membuang waktu jadi aku segera beranjak dari kantin kampus ke tempat yang dimaksud minho oppa.

20 menit kemudian...

Tempat yang dimaksud Minho oppa adalah sebuah taman yang benar-benar rindang ini.

Aku yakin Minho oppa belum datang jadi aku memilih untuk menunggunya.

Minho oppa sering mengajakku kesini entah hanya untuk bercerita ini dan itu atau hanya jalan-jalan biasa.

**Minho pov's**

Hari ini hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Gadis yang selama ini memenuhi otakku dengan wajah dan tingkahnya setiap hari.

Yah aku harus mengakuinya kalau aku menyukainya, gadis yang kemana-mana hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja.

Dia pernah memakai sebuah gaun di pesta pernikahan sahabatku dan itu benar-benar membuat aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Hanya gaun ungu biasa tapi saat dia memakainya gaun itu terlihat sangat berkelas.

Aku berniat membelikannya sebuket bunga sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

Aku sudah ingin pergi kalau saja anak perempuan sahabat ayahku ini tidak menggangguku. Kalau saja dia bukan anak sahabat ayahku yang sering membantu ayahku dulu aku sudah memaki-makinya.

Dan satu fakta yang benar-benar membuatku terganggu adalah, kenyataan bahwa dia menyukaiku.

" Minho~ya kau mau kemana? "

" apa hakmu untuk tahu kemana aku pergi "

" Minho~ya bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan siang bersama "

" aku ada janji nanti saja "

" Minho~ya kenapa kau begitu ayahmu baik padaku kenapa kau begitu padaku "

" Yuri, aku ada janji dan ini semua tidak ada urusannya dengan ayahku "

" Minho... "

ck kenapa ayahku tiba-tiba muncul,

" ne '

" pergi makan siang bersama Yuri, dan kau tahu kan kalau appa tidak menerima kata tidak "

" tapi, aku punya janji dengan Raeseok appa "

" Raeseok pasti mengerti jadi sebaiknya kau pergi makan siang bersama Yuri "

" nah Minho~ya kau harus makan siang bersamaku, bukan bersama Raeseok "

" kau benar-benar menyebalkan "

ck apa yang harus ku katakan kepada Raeseok, dia pasti sudah menungguku.

Yuri mengajakku makan direstoran milik ayahnya.

" Minho~ya kita harus sering-sering makan bersama karena ini benar-benar menyenangkan "

" aku tidak merasa senang Yuri, jadi cepat selesaikan makanmu agar aku bisa pergi sekarang "

" baiklah tapi setelah ini kau harus menemaniku membeli bunga untuk ayahku lalu menengoknya dirumah sakit "

" kau bisa melakukannya sendiri jadi aku tidak ingin menemanimu "

" kau tidak ingin menengeok ayahku? huff aku akan mengatakannya pada ayahmu "

Yuri mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan beberapa angka.

" ah ajjushi anakmu ini tidak ingin menemaniku menengok ayahku apa yang harus ku lakukan? "

entah apa yang dikatakan appa Yuri menyerahkan handphonenya kepadaku

" appa mu ingin bicara padamu Minho~ya "

" Minho, temani dia menengok appanya tolong sampaikan juga kalau appa akan kesana nanti "

" tapi appa aku harus menemui Raeseok "

" kau harus menengok appanya Yuri, kalau tidak kau tidak boleh menemui Raeseok lagi "

" mwo? baiklah "

apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak ingin membiarkan gadis yang aku cintai menungguku terlalu lama. Aku harus menghubunginya.

" dan Minho~ya jangan memberi tahu Raeseok "

ck dan kenapa Yuri bisa membaca pikiranku

**Raeseok pov's**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 tapi Minho oppa belum datang juga, apa dia lupa?. Ck dia tidak mungkin lupa, baiklah aku akan menunggunya dia pasti datang. Ku memandangi jam tangan yang di berikannya saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu

Biasa saja namun aku menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil membuyarkan lamunanku.

" onnie, jangan melamun "

ucapnya sambil duduk disampingku.

" ah mian "

" onnie aku dan keluargaku sering kesini pada pukul 19.00 karena disini pemandangan akan benar-benar indah "

" dimana keluargamu? "

" mereka tidak ikut kesini kali ini, rumah kami hanya disekitar sini jadi aku berani kesini sendirian. Aku kan pemberani "

gadis ini benar-benar lucu.

" iya kau benar-benar berani "

" Tadi siang sepulang sekolah aku melihat onnie duduk disini aku pikir onnie sudah pulang tapi ternyata belum, apa onnie menunggu seseorang? "

" hmm ya onnie menunggu sesorang dan boleh onnie bertanya? "

" ya ada apa onnie? "

" kenapa kau berani mengajak bicara seseorang yang tidak kau kenal? "

" aku lihat onnie orang yang baik "

" gomawo "

" onnie apa onnie menunggu namjachingu onnie? "

" ck kau masih kecil jangan bicara seperti itu, lagipula onnie tidak menunggu namjachingu karena onnie tidak memilikinya "

" hmm kenapa onnie tidak memilikinya? padahal onnie kan cantik? "

" hahaha onnie cantik ya? entahlah onnie juga tidak tahu "

" iya onnie cantik "

" sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah malam "

" ne onnie "

gadis itu melangkah pergi, dan aku masih memilih untuk menunggu Minho oppa.

Tapi aku benar-benar mengantuk, ku melirik jam tanganku sekilas ternyata ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Ku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kursi kayu ini dan tanganku ku jadikan bantalnya.

" semoga Minho oppa datang " gumamku

Tak berselang lama aku sudah masuk dalam mimpi yang menyenangkan.

**Minho pov's**

Yuri benar-benar membuatku geram, dia memintaku menemaninya hingga pukul 20.00.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang "

" kau mau kemana Minho~ya "

" aku ingin menemui Raeseok "

" dia pasti sudah pulang "

" dia bukan gadis seperti itu aku yakin dia masih menungguku "

" baik tapi kau harus mengantarkanku pulang "

" di seoul banyak saja alat transportasi lain "

" iya tapi kau harus menemaniku pulang "

" ck kau benar-benar menyebalkan "

" baik-baik kalau begitu aku akan ikut menemui Raeseok "

" ah "

dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Raeseok pasti akan marah karena ku sudah membuatnya menunggu bahkan aku akan datang membawa seorang wanita aneh ini.

_at Seoul Grand Park_

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

_22.00_

" dia pasti sudah pulang Minho~ya lihat taman ini sudah kosong "

" kita belum masuk ke dalam jadi kau diam saja! "

" Minho~ya,,, "

" jika dia membenciku maka aku akan membencimu ingat itu Yuri "

Ku meninggalkan Yuri yang masih terkejut karena ucapanku. Aku tahu biasanya Raeseok akan menungguku di kursi kayu yang berada tepat dibawah pohon maple.

Ku berlari menuju kursi yang terletak diujung taman itu.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berbaring diatas kursi itu, sepertinya gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas. Dan aku yakin gadis itu adalah Raeseok.

Ternyata dia benar-benar menungguku hingga larut malam. Bahkan dia sampai tertidur ditaman yang dingin ini. Ini semua gara-gara Yuri.

" Raeseok maafkan aku "

" ah oppa, mian aku tertidur apa oppa sudah lama berada disana? "

" tidak apa-apa sepertinya kau kecapekan dan aku baru saja sampai "

" hmm ini pukul berapa oppa? "

" ini pukul 10 malam Rae dan kau masih menungguku disini aku benar-benar minta maaf "

" hoamm pantas aku tertidur, oh ne gwaenchanha oppa "

" mmm ku bilang aku akan memberimu bunga kan? nah ini "

" ah gomawo oppa "

" ne kenapa kau menungguku? "

" karena ku yakin oppa akan datang "

" hmm kenapa kau yakin Rae? "

" aku selalu yakin pada orang yang aku cintai oppa "

" mwo? "

" eh ani ani forget it oppa dan sebaiknya aku pulang oppa thanks "

Rae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area taman itu tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Karena aku masih terpaku akan pengakuannya itu.

" Minho~ya kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya? kau menyukainya kan? "

" mwo? Yuri kau? "

" hmm gwaenchanha Minho~ya aku senang kau bahagia "

Aku berlari mengejar Raeseok. Ku mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan saat itu juga ku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat nyaman.

" oppa? "

" saranghaeyo Rae "

" mwo? "

" saranghae "

" hmm nado saranghae oppa "

Ku membalik tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu kalau kau menyukaiku Rae "

" karena aku pikir oppa menyukai Yuri onnie "

" huh kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Rae "

ku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Udara yang semula dingin menjadi hangat karena dirinya. Satu-satunya gadis yang ku cium dengan hati.

**END**

_it's first time to RaeMin couple! _


End file.
